Can't Fight the Moonlight
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Buffy and Faith try to work through their feelings for each other. COMPLETE
1. Confusion

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight

Author: Nicole A.K.A slay4you1978

Email: Buffy and Faith try to come to terms with their feelings for each other.

Disclaimers: They don't belong to me. They belong to Joss and Co and some other big wigs. No copy right infringement intended. Please don't sue all I have is myself and a computer.

Distribution: If you had my permission before you have it now. All others please ask and let me know where it's going so I could visit. Also my yahoo group: http/groups. and also my personal live journal: http/ Notes: None of the characters were harmed during the making of this story. Faith did not go evil this is my story do deal.

Buffy sat at the table with Willow and Oz since Cordelia and Xander were cutting a rug on the dance floor. She really wasn't feeling it tonight a lot of things were on her mind the return of Angel really threw her for a loop especially when she was starting to move on to better things, namely Faith. Ever since the dark haired slayer made an appearance she started bringing out all these emotions in her. Some of them she couldn't understand some of them she did want to understand. Everyone was coupled up except for her which got her down. There was no way for her and Angel to go back to where they were for fear of his soul. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Xander and Cordelia come back.

"Hey Buffy how's the weather where you're at?"

Xander joked. He didn't like the fact that his best friend was lost in space. Snapping out of her musings she answered.

"It is fine, I was just thinking. You know guys I'm just going to do a quick patrol and head home. I'm not feeling good."

It wasn't a complete lie but she couldn't stand the looks she was receiving from her friends anywhere was better than here. Willow stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought Faith was going to patrol tonight so you could hang?"

She knew Willow meant well, but she really didn't want to be the fifth wheel all the time.

"She is but I want to do a round for myself. You just enjoy yourself we can get together some other time."

She gave her friend a small smile and walked away. The cool air was feeling good on her skin. Buffy wasn't trying to dismiss her friends but she needed sometime to think. They wouldn't understand her warring feelings.

Willow made her way back to the table.

"Is Buffy going to be okay?" This coming from Xander.

"I think she will Angel coming back did a real number on her. Being go close to him and not being able to touch."

She looked at her boyfriend sadly. Cordelia took this time to add her own two cents in.

"If I may give my opinion, Willow you are way off base. It doesn't have anything to do with Angel. Okay maybe a little, but anyone with eyes could see that she is jonsing for Faith. She just doesn't know what to do with it."

She saw Willow and Xander look at her with 'huh' expressions. She looked at them like they were stupid. Oz didn't comment because he knew what was going on and he was a werewolf.

"What? I was just stating the obvious."

"But Cordelia Faith is a girl! Buffy wouldn't have feelings like that for another girl. Last time I checked she was all about the guys."

Willow said, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Sorry to burst your bubble cupcake, but Buffy isn't as straight as you think she is."

Cordelia knew she won this one when no one else responded. Oz gave her a knowing smile. They weren't stupid.

Buffy walked through Shady Rest not really paying attention to anything around her. She was too wrapped up in her emotional turmoil. Angel was her first love and always would be, but they were like Romeo and freakin Juliet. The forbidden love except for she didn't die when she sent him to hell. Faith was a different story they were on opposite ends of the spectrum. She was light where as Faith was dark, but she had sex appeal. That thought alone made Buffy smile. Buffy was so wrapped up she didn't here the vampire approach her. Immediately he jumped on her she had to regain her momentum and she started kicking vampire ass.

"Don't you know not to mess with a person when they are thinking?"

She asked while back handing the offending vamp.

"I was trying to work through a dilemma when you interrupted me."

She gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"How would you like it if someone messed with you while you were trying to think!"

The vamp was so dazed he didn't see when she withdrew a stake. She plunged it in his heart and he turned to dust. She heard an applause coming from somewhere she looked and saw Faith approaching her. Suddenly her stomach did flip flops like she had butterflies or something.

"Hey sunshine that was an excellent show you put on."

Faith approached her and gave her a pat on the back. This simple act caused chills to run down Buffy's spine.

"Oh hey Faith, I didn't think you were going to be in this area."

"I always save Shady Rest for last we have the most action here. What are you doing here? I told you I would patrol so you can hang with the gang."

She fell in step with Buffy. Being around the girl was a highlight for her, yes her little friends can be annoying but being around Buffy made it better. The feelings she was feeling were all new to her. She wanted so much to tell Buffy how much she really felt about her. Faith was going to do that, but the appearance of Angel made her back off. After all Angel was her first love there was no way she could compare to that.

"Well, I wasn't enjoying myself as much as I should. Besides I didn't like being the fifth wheel. Plus I needed some time to think things through I couldn't do that with useless music and chit chat going on in my ear."

"I know the feeling. So what are you doing tonight after patrol?"

They usually discussed this on their nights patrolling together. Since she was staying with Giles he always made sure she patrolled. Actually she was hoping that Buffy would invite her over tonight.

"Mom is out of town so I am going to order a pizza and watch t.v. until I fall asleep. What about yourself?"

She couldn't bring up the fact that she wanted her to come over and keep her company. Faith tried to mask the disappointment she felt playing this cat and mouse game was getting really old to her.

"Probably go home and watch t.v. with G. He is taking this parenting thing to new levels."

This earned a laugh from Buffy.

"That sounds terrible." Feeling brave she decided to jump in the fire.

"How would you like to spend the night at my house tonight just you and me?"

She waited a beat for Faith to answer.

"I would love to. You head on home and I will meet you there."

Off of Buffy's look she added, "To let G know where I will be at and to get some clothes. Cause there is no way in hell I am wearing any of your pajamas."

Buffy tried to look hurt and mocked pouted.

"Go home goldilocks and I will be there momentarily."

Faith turned around and walked away. Buffy watched as she disappeared into the darkness before doing her little happy dance. She made a mad dash out of the cemetery and headed home.

TBC.

I thought I would try a longer fic this time. Let me know what you think.


	2. The Feelings that We Feel

Can't Fight the Moonlight 2?

Disclaimers in part 1

My beta reader is on vacation so any mistakes are mine. Bear with me please.

Buffy ran home as fast as she could she wanted to be showered and dressed by the time Faith came over. She unlocked the door and ran up the stairs time was of the essence when the brunette was involved. Looking through her drawers she found a halter top and a pair of boxer shorts and headed to the shower. She decided that tonight would be the night to tell Faith how she felt. After her shower she dried off and put on some Victoria's Secret body mist vanilla of course. Stepping out of the bathroom she ran downstairs and ordered the pizza and waited.

Faith didn't have any problems with telling Giles where she was going to be tonight. He just told them not to do anything that he wouldn't do. She rolled her eyes at this, she was in her room packing her clothes. Usually she went to bed nude but made sure she had clothes on when she woke up in the morning Giles had insisted. Picking out a t-shirt, and a pair of work out shirts she was ready to go. Tonight was the night she was going to lay it all on the line denying how she felt was starting to get to her. Walking out of the apartment she walked the familiar trek to Buffy's in a very good mood.

Faith made it to Buffy's house in no time thank god they patrolled already. She rang the doorbell and waited. Buffy finally opened the door and let out a smile.

"You're not pizza."

She teased as she let Faith in the house.

"Hopefully I am a little better."

Buffy blushed at her remark causing Faith to smile showing her dimples. Buffy thought that made her even more attractive.

"Well you know where everything goes and what not. So I shouldn't have to tell you do I?"

"B I've been over your house millions of times, I think I can do it."

She tossed back as she was walking towards Buffy's room. Buffy couldn't help but look at her ass while she walked. She sat back down on the couch and flipped through the channels until she landed on 'Chasing Amy' deciding that it was decent. Faith came bounding down the steps and Buffy's stomach had those butterflies again, she really needed to find a way to get rid of them.

"So B what we watchin? I hope it ain't no chick flick."

She said as she plopped down next to Buffy.

"For your information we are watching Chasing Amy it just came on. I like this movie."

This surprised Faith a little she couldn't believe that little miss straight laced liked a movie about a guy chasing after a lesbian. She wanted to know a lot more about the petite blonde beauty. Tonight may just be the night. Both girls were engrossed in the movie when the doorbell rang. Buffy got up to answer it.

"It may be the pizza's go get the drinks while I pay the guy."

Faith got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed two cokes while Buffy paid for the pizza. She walked back by and couldn't believe that the delivery guy was openly flirting with Buffy. This made her upset no one was going to tread on her territory. The devil got in her. She went up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her waist and started kissing on her neck. This caught her off guard and the delivery guy too.

"Come on B we need to finish what we were doing before we were interrupted."

She said seductively so the guy could get the hint. Buffy didn't care she didn't want what her friend was doing to stop.

"Okay lover, take the pizza and I'll be coming."

The pizza guy handed Faith the pizzas and left trying not to blush. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at her double entendre. Faith didn't think she had it in her she pegged Buffy wrong.

"Come on let's eat and stay up all night no school tomorrow."

"Oh hell yeah B now ya talkin.'

The two girls went into the living room and ate the pizza watching the movie. Through out the whole process Buffy kept casting sideways glances at Faith hoping not to get caught. Unfortunately that wasn't the case Faith couldn't concentrate on anything but Buffy. Deciding that it was time to lay it on the line she turned to Buffy.

"B, we need to talk. There are some things that need to be said, if I don't say them now I don't think I ever will."

Buffy looked at her intently trying to figure out what she was trying to say. So many scenarios were going through her mind. She tried not to panic, maybe it was a good talk.

"B, I mean Buffy we've known each other for a long time now. You opened your arms and welcomed me when I first got here. Being around you is the highlight of my day whether we are at school, or patrolling, hell even doing things like this. What I am trying to say is I fell in love with you along the way. You drive me fuckin' bananas every time, feelings aren't a really big thing with me. But being around you changes all of that, I want to know if you feel the same way."

Buffy was in shock Faith felt the same way she did. This wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. Faith looked at her intently, it was all or nothing and the ball was in her court.

"Faith I feel the same way too. I didn't think it was possible outside of Angel. I mean before he came back I felt a pull towards you and I don't think it was because of the slayer thing. When Angel came back I had feelings of confusion I mean I still love him, but I was falling for you. Angel could tell that something was happening between us that is why he backed off. I love you Faith and I don't care what anyone says."

Not taking any chances she leaned in and kissed Faith on the lips and backed away. Leaving a surprised Faith in her wake.

"I'm glad it's not one sided, but Buffy I want you to be sure. I don't want to be some rebound girl for Angel. And I definitely don't want to be an experiment for you either. I have been burnt one too many times, I don't think I could take it if you just jerked me around. I know how much you love him and still love him. I don't want half of you I want all of you. It's all or nothing."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing Faith doubted her. Well she finally understands why she was so get some get gone theory. She didn't know whether to felt kind of offended.

"Faith you have all of me totally and completely. Don't worry about being a rebound girl for Angel. I had Scott for that, and experimenting I'm not as straight as everyone thinks I am. I just had to play that role because I don't think Xander and Willow could wrap their minds around that. It's not to worry you are so my it girl."

She gave her a warm smile to reassure her. Faith took this time to kiss Buffy which she eagerly agreed. It was warm hot and full of passion each girl trying to put all of their feelings behind it. Buffy's hands made her way up Faith's shirt and Faith hand did the same. The whole make out session came to an end when the doorbell rang. Faith let out a groan of frustration.

"Who the hell is this at 11:30 at night1?"

Buffy grumbled as she fixed her shirt and Faith did the same. She made her way to the door and saw that it was Willow. She let out a long breath and opened the door.

"Willow what are you doing here?" She asked feigning surprise.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you is it a bad time?"

"No you can come on in Faith and I are having pizza and watching movies."

Willow looked a little uncomfortable with this. It wasn't that she didn't like Faith in fact she did. But ever since Cordelia and Oz shed light on her best friends cause of turmoil.

"No, that is okay. It's not that important we can talk tomorrow. Tell Faith I said hello and good night."

She turned and left leaving a confused Buffy behind. With a shrug of her shoulders she closed the door and headed back to where Faith was.

"Who was that?"

"That would have been Willow, she was acting a little weird. She wanted to talk to me about something but said she would talk to me tomorrow."

Faith shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the t.v. Buffy was about to reach for another slice of pizza when she found it empty.

"F, did you eat the last slice of pizza?" She said in mock anger.

"What if I did B? Whatcha gonna do about it now?" She gave a smile.

"I'm about to bring it!" She tried not to laugh.

"Well, honey it has already been brought it!"

They began to wrestle on the floor each girl trying to fight for dominance. Once they calmed Faith was on top with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Who's the bitch now?"

"I'm proud to be a bitch."

She said as she tossed Faith off of her. She landed with a soft thud against the sofa they both began to laugh. Tonight didn't turn out as bad as they thought it would be. They watched another movie and Buffy fell asleep her head in Faith's lap and her feet hanging off the end of the couch. To Faith this was something she could get used to.

TBC

This fic will be on the fluffy side with maybe a little angst thrown in. I'm not going to rush into the hot monkey sex just yet.


	3. What a Beautiful Morning

Can't Fight the Moonlight 3?

Disclaimers in part 1

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It gave me a serious happy to have my fic so well received.

Faith woke up sore as hell, sleeping on that couch was not a good idea. She felt something warm and heavy on her and noticed that it was Buffy and a blanket. She frowned in confusion she didn't remember putting a blanket on them. That was when she smelled bacon and pancakes. She knew it wasn't Buffy because she was wrapped up in her body. Needing to go to the bathroom she wriggled out from Buffy and made sure that she didn't wake up. When Buffy was still sleeping away she bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Before walking up the stairs she made a beeline for the kitchen and saw Joyce standing there cooking a heap of breakfast foods. She turned around when she heard something behind her.

"Good morning Faith. I hope I didn't wake you did I?"

She asked with concern.

"No you didn't Ms. S I had to go to the bathroom. I'm surprised I didn't wake Buffy up."

She gave a smile.

"That's Buffy she sleeps like the dead."

They both shared a laugh at that. Buffy was a sound sleeper.

"Thanks for the blanket I would have never thought about it."

"Well I didn't want you two to get cold. Call it mother's concern. While I have you in here Faith I have to ask you something."

She said in a concerned voice. Faith knew that something was troubling her.

"Sure Ms. S you can ask me anything."

"Buffy has been acting a little not she lately is there something wrong? She's been really depressed like."

Faith had to come up with something without giving too much away.

"She was confused about some things. But she's worked through them and she is fine now. It's one of those teenage adolescent things."

She gave her a smile hoping that the answer would appease the elder Summers.

"Does this have anything to do with that Angel person? Honestly she needs to get over it and move on. That relationship was doomed from the beginning a vampire and a slayer. That's just asking for disaster."

Faith couldn't believe her ears Buffy's mom was on the same page she is about the whole Buffy and Angel thing. Luckily Angel isn't in the picture anymore.

"That is true, but she has moved on to something better."

Faith gave her a smile in which Joyce returned. She has always like Faith even though she was a little rough around the edges.

"I'm glad about that." She turned around and pored the eggs into the skillet.

"I have to go freshen up. I will be bask down momentarily."

She got off of the stool and headed up the stairs. She stopped by the couch and saw that Buffy was still sleep. Buffy woke up a couple of minutes a little disoriented not only was she on the couch but she was covered in a blanket. She sat up and started looking around for Faith. The smell of eggs sent her to the kitchen a smile graced her features thinking Faith was fixing them breakfast. Going into the kitchen she was disappointed a little when she saw her mother standing there.

"Mom what are you doing her early? You're not supposed to be here until Monday?"

Confusion clearly creeping up in her voice.

"Well good morning to you to. If you must know the person selling the pictures had a change of heart. Hence me being here fixing us some breakfast."

She gave her daughter a smile.

"If you are looking for Faith she is upstairs freshening up. While she is doing that it would give us a chance to talk."

Joyce leaned up against the island once the eggs were finished. Buffy saw a big caution sign go up.

"Talk about what?"

Buffy asked as she went to the refrigerator to get the juice.

"Well, you and Faith are awfully close. Is there something going on between you two?"

If there was anytime that she would wish the hellmouth would open. It would be now so it could swallow her whole.

"What do you mean going on? We are just friends."

"Buffy I am your mother I know these things. It's okay to be honest with me I won't disown you."

Buffy smiled a little still feeling a little uneasy about this conversation. Faith had come downstairs while Buffy and Joyce were talking. She decided to wait a minute before making her presence known.

"Mom I do have a thing for Faith, come to find out its mutual. It's all so new to me I didn't think it would be possible for me to feel this way about another girl. I used to think it was so wrong but you have no choice over who you love."

Joyce and Faith both were taken aback by what Buffy had said. Buffy looked at her mother to see what she was going to say. To her surprise she found a smile on her face.

"Sweetheart I knew how you felt about Faith from the beginning. Anyone with eyes could actually see that. Hell even Giles could see it and he is British."

This earned a laugh from Buffy and Joyce. Faith took that as her cue to enter she flashed Joyce a smile and gave Buffy a hug.

"It looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up."

She teased and pulled a few strands of her hair.

"Oh shut up! Not everyone had the early to rise syndrome so forgive me but I was tired."

"I'm just teasing you goldilocks. I don't know about you but I am starved. B you need to go upstairs and freshen up. You're looking a little rough around the edges."

Both Joyce and Faith laughed Buffy pouted and got up from the counter in a huff.

"Fine make jokes I will be secretly plotting your downfall." She glared at Faith.

Walking out of the kitchen she made a beeline up the stairs. Once in her room she let out a long breath. Her mother didn't have a cow things were going to get better. She got out her clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Putting on her clothes she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Faith and her mom were already at the table waiting for her.

"Okay now that the queen of lateness is here lets eat."

Buffy playfully punched her while passing.

"Okay children that is enough sit down and eat."

Both girls looked at each other and smiled. Breakfast went along smoothly they were talking about their plans for the day and how Joyce wanted both of them home for dinner and all that good stuff. Buffy and Faith cleaned away the table and the dishes making Joyce happy. It was good to see Buffy smile again not all doom and gloomy over something that would never end well.

'Life is good.' Joyce thought to herself.


	4. Sparring and Other Things

Can't Fight the Moonlight 4?

Disclaimers in part 1

Sorry for the lack of update, but I hit a case of writers block. I finished up another story I was working on. The block is gone so here is the much anticipated part 4...

Buffy and Faith sat in the living room idly flipping through channels. Joyce went to the gallery for a couple of hours leaving the girls by themselves. It was a boring Saturday afternoon.

"So B, what do you wanna do?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. I thought we were supposed to head over to yours and get our practice on." She lightly tapped Faith on the arm.

"Oh please that would give G a serious happy. Besides we already know I can take you." She smirked.

Buffy heard the challenge behind her voice. She got up and moved the table to the side.

"You think you could take me. Come on kick my ass." She said playfully. (Sorry couldn't resist)

Faith began circling her like she was prey, Buffy didn't flinch or show any feelings. They assumed the slayer stance and Faith through the first punch. Buffy ducked and kicked her in the stomach. They went back and forth with each other until Faith had knocked Buffy on her lap. She straddled the other girl and pretended to stake her.

"You give." She asked looking down at the other girl.

Buffy gave her a smile, "Yeah, I give. I let you have that one." She tried to get up but Faith was using all of her weight to hold her down.

Without hesitation Faith leaned down and kissed Buffy. She sat back up and looked intently at Buffy.

"Do it again." She said panting. This time they met each other half way and continued to kiss. Everything else seemed to fade away except for them.

The phone ringing broke them apart leaving them breathless and panting for air.

"I think you need to get that B."

"I wish I could F, but you are on me." She grined.

Faith got off of her and helped her up. Buffy made a mad dash for the phone and answered it. She was gone for about ten minutes then she returned.

"Who was that?" The brunette asked.

Buffy flopped down on the couch. "That would be Giles. He wants us to come over and train. Plus someone forgot to pick up her room." She couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny B. Come on we better go. G hates tardiness." She got off the couch and collected her bag.

Buffy followed suit and grabbed her training bag. They walked hand and hand out the house.

"S what are we going to Giles?" Buffy asked breaking the silence.

"We can tell him today. I mean he knows how close we are. He would probably stutter and then clean his glasses." They both laughed at the imagery.

The walk to Giles was a short one and they found themselves on his front porch.

"This is your house too, open the door." Buffy nudged her.

Faith opened the door and they both breezed in. Giles came out of the kitchen.

"Hello girls, how are you this fine afternoon?" He asked.

They both mumbled different things. Giles tried to make out what they said to the best of his ability.

"Faith you need to go pick up your room. Buffy you could change into your clothes for training. I will train you while, Faith is cleaning her room."

She picked up her bag and went into the bathroom. Giles was in slave driver mode. She came out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Okay Giles, lets get training."

"I have a question for you. Faith has been in a rather upbeat mood lately." He looked at her before continuing. "Do you know what could be causing it?"

Buffy fidgeted for a minute not sure how to answer his question.

"I might have an inkling, but it's for her to tell not me." She congratulated herself on a good aversion.

"I respect that. Just tell me, is there a guy involved." He looked at her seriously.

Buffy returned his gaze, "No it's not a guy." She began to do her stretches.

Faith came down the stairs and stopped in her track when she saw Buffy stretching. It was a very nice site to see. She could get her body to move anyway she wanted it to. She couldn't help but wonder if they could try some of that in bed.

"Ah Faith, nice of you to join us. Is your room all picked up?" He asked sternly.

Faith came bounding down the steps her eyes still on Buffy.

"My room is all clean G." She gave him a smile, and went back to watching Buffy.

"You've been in a good mood as of late. What's causing it? Buffy said I should ask you." He looked at Buffy pointedly. Faith glared at the other girl and Buffy just shrugged her shoulders. 'Buffy is so dead.' She thought


	5. I'm Coming Out

Can't Fight the Moonlight 5?

Disclaimers in part 1

Giles looked at Faith; she in turn looked at Buffy. "Well, there is someone, but it isn't a guy." She looked everywhere but at him. Buffy saw her nervousness and walked up to her to hold her hand. Giles saw this act and it dawned on him. "Are you and Buffy seeing each other?" He asked dumbfounded. The two girls exchanged a smile before answering. "Yeah Giles, its true Faith and I are together, but before you say anything it's new to us. Mainly me, I was developing feelings for her and I just come to terms with them. She feels the same way about me." She looked at Faith lovingly a look she returned.

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. He had a suspicion that the two of them had an attraction to each other. "Am I the only one to know?" He asked sitting down on the couch and putting his glasses on. "You are like the second to know, mom figured it out this morning." Buffy added. "Are you okay with this G? I mean Buffy is like a surrogate daughter to you." she looked at him. "Yes, Buffy is like a daughter to me, and so are you. I wish you two nothing but the best." He gave them both a warm smile. "Now come on let's train." Both girls groaned, Buffy got up with Giles and assumed the position. "I am not your watcher I am a vampire treat me like one." Buffy rolled her eyes and lit into him five minutes later he called it to a halt. "You know on second thought you and Faith train together I'll critique." He got up off the floor and limped to the couch. Buffy gave Faith a secret grin. It was her that she really wanted to spar with.

Faith got up off the stool, "Are you ready to do this Twinkie?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you really have to ask?" Giles just rolled his eyes at their antics. "Okay enough of the witty banter get to sparring." Buffy didn't waste any time in taking Faith down. They were so enthralled in their battle that they didn't notice the rest of the Scoobies come in. Xander stood there with his mouth open, he never seen them train so intently it was like they knew how each other moved. Willow looked on in awe; she's never seen Buffy unleashed. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the two; she knew that there was some sexual tension between the two. Buffy took Faith down with a under leg kick and straddled her and out of nowhere she produced Mr. Pointy. "If you were a vampire you would be dust." Buffy got up and helped Faith up.

"You got me this time B." she smiled at the other girl. Buffy turned around and saw her friends standing there, "Hey guys! How long you been there?" Xander did his impression of a fish and Willow just stood there. "We just got here when you got to your climatic ending." Cordelia said teasingly. Both Buffy and Faith turned away from the group. "So Giles, how was it? Were we good enough by council standards?" Faith asked as Buffy was talking to Willow. "The two of you together are a force to be reckoned with." He gave her a smile. "Are we finished here, because I really need to take a shower." Buffy looked over at the other girl, "You do, you're not so fresh right now." she teased.

"You got jokes. I will get you later." She gave her a smile and walked upstairs.

Buffy walked over to her bag and pulled out a change of clothes. "You and Faith seem awfully close." Willow told the blonde. Buffy looked at her with innocence. "We've always been close Will. There is nothing different." She turned and walked to the bathroom downstairs. Willow sat down on the couch. "Giles is there something we need to know about our two slayers." Xander asked, finally finding his voice.

Giles went into the kitchen to prepare him and the girls some tea. "It's really not my place to say anything. If you want to know ask them." He went about putting water in the tea pot. Willow and Xander looked at each other with looks of confusion. Cordelia being the ever tactful one decided to put them in the loop.

"If you must know, it is obvious that they have a mutual attraction to each other. Either they acted on it or are about too. Come on you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Willow blushed and Xander's eyes glazed over. Sometimes she wondered how well they knew their friend.

"Buffy couldn't be that way because she likes the boys. How do you explain Angel, Owen, and Scott?" She babbled out.

Giles brought in the tea tray with some cookies. He really didn't understand how he could listen to such chit chat. Xander reached for a cookie and bit into it he could actually care less about Buffy's preference. To him anyone was better than Angel.

"Oh please, those were just diversions. I'm not saying that she is completely gay, but she isn't exactly straight either." Cordelia pointed out.

"What I don't understand is why didn't she say something about it before? I mean we would've understood." Xander pointed out.

By this time Buffy had already come out the shower and sat down next to Giles. He handed her a cup of tea and a cookie.

"That's because I didn't understand until recently. Besides it's all new to me." She smiled at the red head.

Faith came down stairs and sat in front of Buffy's feet, but not before getting a cup of tea. She came in on the last part of the conversation, but had a general idea of what they were talking about. As always someone pointed out the obvious and Willow and Xander couldn't grasp the concept.

"Buffy and I are together deal with it." Faith put it simply.

"What are you lot doing here anyway? It's Saturday I thought you would at least have plans." Giles asked.

The three teens shared a look and smiled. "Actually we don't have any plans until later." Willow stated. Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Whatever I have plans. I'm going to the spa with mother. I just came to see what you losers were up to?" She smiled.

"My girlfriend everyone the queen of mean." He said sarcastically which earned him a smack on the arm.

Buffy and Faith smiled at their antics. To them Xander and Cordelia were the poster children for disfunctional. Willow looked over at the two girls with envy; Buffy now had someone else to share everything with. It wasn't that she was jealous, but Faith knows what Buffy goes through and deals with. Without a word she got up and ran out the door leaving five stunned people behind. Faith looked up at Buffy and gave a nod of her head.

"Excuse me, I'll be back." She opened the door and took off after the red head.

"That was weirdness personified." Quipped Xander. This earned him a hit with a pillow from his girlfriend.

"Willow is a little jealous, because her best friend has someone she can relate to. From he slaying and everything that goes with it. She'll know what's going on in her life before she does. In a way it's like she's losing her best friend." Cordelia stated the obvious.

Xander still didn't understand, "She didn't act that way when we started dating. Yes she was a little miffed, but eventually she got over it."

Faith rolled his eyes and Giles got up. He had to get out of there before he was forced to knock some sense into that boy.

"You are her best guy friend it's normal for you to have a girlfriend. Buffy is her best friend that's a girl, she feels as if she's being replaced." Faith threw a pillow at him.

"It's a girl thing. I wouldn't understand." He grinned.

Buffy found Willow in the park sitting on the swings. She sat down next to her and began moving.

"Why did you run off?" She asked her friend.

Willow looked over at her friend. "You have someone who understands you better than I do. Who gets the slaying and all that other stuff." She said sadly.

Buffy let out a sigh. "Willow, she could never replace you. Faith understands the slaying and everything else that entails. But you help too, with the research and the spells, you and Xander, even Cordelia by default are a piece of normal in my life. Willow we've been friends since my first day at Sunnydale you're my go to girl. I talk to you about everything and that is not going to change. I'm happy for the first time, truly happy. I want you to be happy for me. I know you don't really like Faith, but once you get to know her beyond that tough exterior is a nice girl at heart. Can you do that for me?" She looked at her friend intently.

Willow thought about everything her friend said. In a way she wasn't being fair to Faith or Buffy. She looked back at her friend.

"For you I will try, but don't forget about me okay?" She gave her a smile.

"How could I forget my Willow shaped friend?" She teased. They spent a few minutes swinging on the swing.

"So how goes it with Oz? I usually don't see you without him."

"He had practice, we're getting together later though." She smiled.

They continued swinging and that's how Faith found them a little later.

"Trying to relive your childhood?" She teased.

"No we are just having a little chat time." Buffy smiled and gave Faith a kiss.

She pulled Buffy off of the swing and sat down pulling Buffy on her lap. Willow couldn't help but smile at the picture they created. Her friend was truly happy and there was no way she could step all over that. At least Faith is a lot better than Angel.

"You okay with us Red?" Faith asked the Wicca.

"It's going to take some getting used to. I am of the good, but if you hurt my friend, I will be forced to hunt you down and beat you to death with a shovel." She gave the brunette a sweet smile.

Faith looked at her in shock. "A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend." Buffy just laughed.

"Damn B, you didn't tell me she was a mean one." She looked at her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah she's bad. You should have heard the way she went off on Angel and Giles."

"I'm going to leave you two lovers at it. I'm going home to wait for Oz, we have a date tonight."

She got up and left the two girls alone. Everyone took the news pretty well the problem was now how was she going to tell Angel. He was in LA fighting the good fight, but he still loved her. She still loved him, but not as much as she does Faith.

"Deep thoughts." Faith brought Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Deep and meaningful, I was thinking about telling Angel."

She felt Faith tense a little. Angel was a sensitive subject for the raven haired girl. It was like she was living in his shadow.

"How do you think Mr-likes-to-brood is going to take it?"

"I really don't care. He was the one who left me before we could even have anything. I know he still loves me, but he has the right to know." She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"So you are completely over him?"

"Oh yeah, I mean he will always be a part of me. Being my first love well infatuation. Lord knows nothing could ever become of us. Friends it the only way to be." She smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure. I've never oh hell, I've never felt this way about anyone. You came in and just broke through my walls."

"I can't promise that we will not hurt each other. But it would never be intentionally."

"What the hell, let's just go for it. Fuck all the bullshit and just give us a try." Faith put simply.

Buffy looked around at where they were and got up, pulling Faith along with her.

"B, where are we going?"

"Back to mine. I'm seizing the day." She took off in a run, with Faith following behind her.


	6. Authors Note

I am going to end the story on this note. It's not to worry there is a sequel in the works and it will be better than ever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you bunches.

Keep reading my fic,

Nicole


End file.
